This invention relates to an improved fastener for various purposes and particularly to fasteners for hair ties.
Presently, there are many different methods of securing hair. Ribbons, bands, strings, barrettes, fabric rings, wraps, clips, combs, hair pins, ropes and clasps are commonly used to assist in achieving certain hair styles. Prior art discloses hair ties which are either secured by wrapping string or the like around a closed loop or by using a locking device to close a loop. The prior art which uses a locking device is limited in its fabrication because it must be made of thin rope-like material in order to be able to pass through the locking device. These methods of hair styling assistance are satisfactory in their function. However, because of the modes applied in accomplishing a secure closed loop, these methods are limited in their design capabilities. The average person knows that the reason hair styles exist is because they are an expression of design.
The present invention accomplishes the desired effect of securing hair by utilizing an adjustable loop while also allowing the user the opportunity of expression of design which is more applicable to today's styles than the aforementioned prior art.